footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal v Huddersfield Town (2017-18)
| next = }} Arsenal v Huddersfield Town was a match which took place at the Emirates Stadium on Wednesday 29 November 2017. Arsenal boss Arsene Wenger praised "fighter" Mesut Ozil after the German inspired the Gunners to a dominant win against Huddersfield. Ozil scored one goal and provided two assists as Arsenal made it seven wins from seven Premier League home games this season. The midfielder, who has been linked with a move away in January, is showing a different side to his game, according to Wenger. "Nobody has to convince us he's a great football player," said the Frenchman. "Everybody knows in the stadium he's a great football player, but at the moment as well he shows he can fight. "When you look at the percentage of possession during a game, no matter what the game is, he always wants the ball. He never hides, he's always available." Alexandre Lacazette gave Arsenal an early lead with a confident finish after being put through by Aaron Ramsey's clever flick. The visitors went close to an equaliser when Petr Cech pushed Steve Mounie's shot onto the bar not long after the restart. But Arsenal scored three goals in four minutes to end Huddersfield's hopes of getting a surprise result. Ozil played a one-two with Alexis Sanchez before the former teed up substitute Olivier Giroud to convert from six yards out. Soon after, Sanchez made it three with a volley from Ozil's lofted pass. Ozil capped a superb individual display with a goal, placing the ball beyond Huddersfield goalkeeper Jonas Lossl after being put through by Ramsey, before Giroud's close-range finish in the final minutes completed the rout. "Ozil is unstoppable against this sort of opposition," said former Arsenal striker Ian Wright on Match of the Day. "He is energised at the moment and he has so much ability. He's a beautiful player to watch." Arsenal, who remain fourth, host second-placed Manchester United on Saturday, while Huddersfield drop to 14th. The Gunners had won their 11 previous Premier League games on home soil prior to the visit of Huddersfield, a run stretching back to April. Against a side that had not won away from home since the opening game of the season, win number 12 for the hosts always seemed likely, a view that was only enhanced when Lacazette struck after just three minutes. The early goal hinted at a long night for the visitors, but Arsenal - initially - failed to build on it. They laboured for more than an hour against a disciplined Terriers side, misplacing passes in defence and leaving gaps that more clinical sides than Huddersfield would have exploited. But when the second goal arrived on 68 minutes, the Huddersfield defence wilted and, with Giroud also hitting the post and Sanchez shooting over from close range, the win could have been even more comprehensive. The victory for Arsenal, who have now scored 20 goals in seven home games and conceded just four, sets them up nicely for the visit of Jose Mourinho's side this weekend. Should the Gunners win that game then they will move to within a point of United. Match Details Giroud Sánchez Özil |goals2 = |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 59,285 |referee = Graham Scott }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2017-18 Premier League: Match day 14 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2017-18 Match Day info Category:Arsenal F.C. matches Category:Huddersfield Town A.F.C. matches Category:2017–18 Premier League Matches